wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice and Revenge
Justice and Revenge is the Two Hundred Seventeenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 14, 2018. Synopsis Asuka reunites with Paul Gekko's grandfather, Murakumo Gekko who had been protecting the Shinken scrolls containing God Fist Style Chinese Martial Arts from Feng Wei. Plot The Episode begins in the post aftermath of the Great Grand Civil War. Prologue= Countless arguments with his parents forced Miguel to leave home at the age of 15, but he soon found sanctuary at a bar he visited often. He trusted no one except his kind-hearted sister whom he cared about more than anyone. She visited him secretly without their parents knowing about it. Some time later, Miguel’s sister told him that she was to be married. Miguel, being outraged by this, thought of killing her fiance. Not wanting to break his dear sister's heart, Miguel decides against it. On the day of the wedding, Miguel watched the ceremony from outside of the church, not wanting to be seen by his parents. Under the clear blue sky, almost as if it was a blessing, the Gekko Family's ship, being pursued by the fleet of Imperial Ships passed by the wedding. Just a moment later, a escape pod crash-made the scene where Miguel's parents are crushed. After the wedding, Miguel’s sister sees the unconscious Mikazuchi no Mikoto and Sōma Gekko inside the burning escape pod and building but wouldn't open. Later on, Miguel found her and break opens the door and carried them to safety. Some time after, Miguel discovered that the chase that made her sister involved was was ordered by the Emperor of Konohatropolis, who knew the Ten Master Clans would later turn against him. Miguel, being outraged by this, thought of killing her new friends. Not wanting to break his dear sister's heart and bringing them to the Emperor, Miguel decides against it and vowed to protect his sister's friends. |-|Countless Eons= At young age of meeting Miguel's sister, Mikazuchi no Mikoto and Sōma Gekko are being treated nicely by Miguel's sister's fiance. Because there is the King of the Fighters Tournament, Miguel was going there while his sister has to feed them pizza. Okita Gentatsu, the former guardian of the Konoha Republic was very concerned of the Ancient Minister. Meanwhile, the younger Murakumo Gekko met Irene Belserion and her husband. Confronted by her husband, who called her a monster, he ordered her to be put in the dungeons, fearing that she would become like Acnologia. She tried to deter him by revealing that she was pregnant with his child, but the man claimed her to be a liar. From then on, for three years, Irene was tortured, humiliated and beaten, all while keeping her child's growth halted with Magic. Irene, now largely covered in scales, was visited by her husband, who told her that she had an execution date scheduled. She tried telling him about their child yet again, but still believing it to be a lie, he attacked her, slashing her stomach in an attempt to cut the baby out. This triggered Irene's complete transformation into a Dragon, wherein she rampaged and killed her husband before flying away, claiming that she was human and wanted anyone to help her get her old body back. She remained unborn during Irene's several-hundred-year-long physical stint as a Dragon, and was finally born after her mother, who regained her human shape courtesy of Zeref, tried to become a true human again by enchanting herself onto her unborn child. When this failed, Irene considered her unborn child to be worthless but Murakumo had to steal the child from her and delivers her to the back alleys of Rosemary Village. |-|Rosemary Déjà vu= Four thousand years after Murakumo passed the torch to his grandson, before the Pelennor Civil War, the young Erza remained in the village, and grew up there, alongside Sasuke and Kagura, Murakumo's grandson and Naruto Uzumaki. As the Pelennor Civil War began, Kagura enjoyed her life, until the respected parents of Sasuke, Naruto and Paul Gekko had to take the children to safety from the Lakkesshu that are battling the Ballad Tribe and the Gekko Family, Sasuke and Kagura's parents were killed and entire Jackson Family escaped from the conflict was in the process, Uchiha siblings, Naruto and Paul Gekko barely managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. |-|Unlikely Reunion= At the Present, Paul Gekko meets Sasuke and Kagura who had joined in the ranks of the Galactic Eggman Empire. At Kongo Bongo, Cranky Kong has trouble choosing the correct beaker for a potion. He asks the Crystal Coconut which one it best. After it is revealed which potion to take, the Crystal Coconut glows in infinite power causing the earthquake, to which Cranky comments that "it's starting." Cranky grabs the "Izumo Historia" that falls off the shelf which was placed by Yahweh and Yula. Cranky begins to read the book. |-|Izumo Historia= In Izumo Historia, the Sage Sulkaris, many millennia after being banished from the Sacred Realm for coveting the divine Triforce, stumbled upon the Gohma, who are still wandering in the ancient land of Dens, aimlessly as she was after the destruction of their creator, Iemanis. Sulkaris gives the beasts untold knowledge and power, and in return they become her personal army. Under the command of Sulkaris, the Gohma engages on a genocidal Seventh Pescan War across the Mushroom Kingdom, eating everything in their path. The Legendary Paul Gekko along with his friends, Oroku Saki, Kon, Chikara, Juto and Hisomi rise to oppose Sulkaris. They ally with the Gohma's ancient enemies, the Huskus, and with their help destroy the Gohma swarm. Sulkaris duels with Paul Gekko, but as she prepares for the kill Paul Gekko, Kon, Chikara, Juto and Hisomi tried to save him but was immobilized by the Matriarch Gohma but King Gustaf saved Paul with the ow and arrow from a fallen soldier and fires an arrow imbued with holy power, killing the Fallen Sage. With the death of Sulkaris, the Gohma retreat to their homelands to the northwestern Misery Mire. The Kingdom of Hyrule is founded, and make many allies including the Zora Dominion and the Wind Tribe. The remaining Sages, meanwhile, catch wind of this disaster and deem it wise that after a given time a Sage must choose a successor to inherit their powers and abilities. The Great Charmers hoose the Huskus Palagard to assume Sulkaris' place, and they eventually pass their powers onto successors as well: Solahrasin to the Hylian wizard Sahasrahla; Maphaeus to Dakkon, ruler of the Volvagians; Malkorbagia to the Oshunite Jabun, founder of the Zora Dominion; Evaleen to an unknown figure; and Kovaloo to the Darknut Yaraxonal. The new Sage Dakkon quickly takes advantage of his new powers to conquer Death Mountain. The Gorons are enslaved by the Volvagians, while the Lizalfos choose to serve under their Volvagian overlords as enforcers and soldiers. Eight years later, the ancient Druthulidi Vaati, a survivor of the primordial war between the Druthulidi and the Golden Goddesses, awakes from its slumber and possesses the tiny Minish sorcerer Vaati from whom he takes the name, and sets out to expand his powers so that he may manipulate the word at large. Displaying his powers to the Darknut warrior Zalunbar and promising to make him a deity, Vaati makes Zalunbar his servant, helps him unite the Darknut people and found the Darknut Legion. Zalunbar becomes King of the Darknuts and appoints the new Sage Yaraxonal as his adviser, but the real power lies with Vaati, who would never make himself known to the Darknut people to give the illusion that Zalunbar was indeed their all powerful ruler. When Yaraxonal discovers Vaati and Zalunbar's plan to invade the Wind Tribe and steal the Triforce, she attempts to put a stop to them. However, with the help of her husband Senturon, they are able to seal her under Ontheon so that they could use her powers to claim Godship over the Legion. Vaati is able to assume power over the winds while Zalunbar gains her ability to cease ageing. Zalunbar then sends Senturon and a Darknut army alongside Vaati in a crusade against the Wind Tribe, nearly destroying their race. On the brink of extinction, the Wind Tribe decide to ascend to the Heavens with their powers and leave Hyrule forever. At the Tarm Ruins, with the help the Ancient Hylians, the Darknuts are halted long enough for Siroc and the last of the Wind Tribe to escape. Senturon, enraged at how his people were used like pawns by Vaati, turns against him, but Vaati easily and brutally murders him, then leaves with the rest of the Darknuts. A few years after the Wind Tribe's exodus from Hyrule, King Gustaf is believed to have died childless and without an heir. The Druthulidi, Demise, emerges from the earth and presents itself to the Moblins of the southwest, soon becoming worshipped by them. After expanding their empire and amassing an army, Demise begins a campaign of conquest against the Ancient Hylians. Entire armies fall to the hordes of Moblins. The Legendary Paul Gekko meets Hylia and helps her keep Moblins at bay. Hylia and Paul Gekkos's miraculous abilities earns her the love of many, so the Hylian people led by Jinan Rangetsu decide to crown Paul Gekko, King of Hyrule, and eventually Paul lets the Hylian people worship Yahweh and Yula in return. Paul Gekko believes that the best way to stop Demise was to cut him off from his followers in a attempt to use the power the ancient Tengu, the Yamata no Orochi. When his armies reach the Old Moblin Kingdom, orders them to seek out and steal th single Moblin treasure they can find: the Holy Seal. Demise attempts to repel the Hylians and engaged in battle with Paul Gekko and Hylia, but eventually she overpowers him and lets Paul Gekko take the Holy Seal, killing countless Moblin citizens. Demise emerges from the smouldering ruins of the city, claiming that she had done far more damage against the Goddesses then he ever did by warping the Hylians into her own personal cadre of worshippers, before retreating from Hyrule. Ashamed of her horrible actions and the pride that went to her head, Hylia withdraws from her followers into hiding. Without the leadership of Demise, the Moblin empire collapses and becomes a barbarian confederacy again, while Hylia seeks asylum among the Order of the Wizzrobe, who readily accept her and help her erase all records of her from history. Though having disappeared from the annals of history, her crimes would not be forgotten: Hylian and Moblin would not be enemies thanks to the efforts of Paul Gekko. The Mushroom Kingdom, the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Old Moblin Kingdom signed the protocol treaty. Forty-nine centuries after Hylia's disappearance, the Great Chamers battled the Druthulidi, Zorc in ancient desert of Monoha and finally sealed it into the temple fasten with eight locks which the village of bandits built by Collie Baba was placed on top the temple. Meanwhile, Demise returns to Hyrule and plans to continue his plan for world domination. Instead of a direct approach, Demise plans on using the source of Yahweh's power, the Triforce, to destroy those that oppose him. The multiverse ushers in a century of peace, led by the slayer of shadows, Shiroi Ōtsutsuki. In the south, the Great Deku Tree Daishi Rangetsu, successor to Palagard, had discovered that Rokurou Rangetsu had destroyed the Kokiri Bandits, defying the Rangetsu family. After Rokurou was sentenced to exile to South Kaiser, Daishi takes their children under his wing and after a few generations, they become the Kokiri. After a long 44-year rule, Paul Gekko left Hyrule to the heavens to join the archangel comrades. In the Kokiri Forest, the Kokiri chief Mido's successor, Kidori becomes increasingly disgruntled with the Great Deku Tree's rule. He is infatuated with Maria, the ancestor of Saria much favored by Daishi, but she doesn't reciprocate his feelings: when he asks her if she'd want to be his Queen, she violently rebukes him and reports to, who threatens to demote him if he'd continue his behaviour. When he's sitting alone in the forest, Kidori encounters a Gohma and the spirit of the Fallen Sage Sulkaris. Entertained by the idea of overthrowing the Great Deku Tree and ruling over the entire Kokiri Forest, works with Sulkaris to set up an invasion of the Deku Tree's Grove. Sulkaris plans to incapacitate the Great Deku Tree and absorb her Sage powers from him. Within every second, Daishi was frightened by the Chaos Gohma and was forced into his human form but Raimei Ōtsutsuki saves the day. For his treachery Kidori is banished by Raimei and Daishi orders Mido to replace him. |-|Sulkaris Strikes Back= =Part 1= Ine the Present, meanwhile at Donkey and Diddy's treehouse, Donkey Kong practices dancing for his anniversary of his first date with Candy Kong. He messes up the dance, but Diddy encourages him to try again. As he dances a second time, the ape Accidentally slips on a banana peel and fall down the elevator. Donkey Kong, no longer determined, decides to try something else for his anniversary, but Cranky comes and tells him the bad news about the "Hylians brought the wrath of the Great Charmers and Inka Dinka Doo" on down. Klump, hiding outside, spies on them as this happens. Donkey Kong agrees to find the Triforce. Meanwhile, Sei Iori aims to participate in the Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament, but despite his skill at building models, he can't control them in battle. Then Sazaki challenges him to a Gunpla battle in order to get his hands on Sei's high-performance Gunpla. Sei accepts the battle, thinking that if he can't even beat Sazaki, then he'd be defeated instantly if he made it to the championship. But Sei is backed into a corner by Sazaki's overbearing fighting style until the appearance of Reiji, a mysterious boy who he met earlier that day. Even though Reiji has never used Gunpla before, he overwhelms Sazaki's Gunpla with his superb control technique. Sei builds, and Reiji battles. Sei and Reiji have now earned their place in the World Tournament. Together with Rinko and China, they go to the summer sea, where they can all forget the usual battles and enjoy the seaside. They head for an inn in the mountains, only to find Mao Yasaka there—he too has come to stay at the inn. What's more, it looks like he's taken an interest in Misaki, the landlady's daughter, and one way or another he keeps making passes at her. Nonetheless, Sei and the others try to enjoy their stay at the inn, but it seems that the inn is in some kind of decline. Cziommer Murakumo encounters the Druthulidi named Innominat. Innominat tells Cziommer Murakumo that the Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament would give him the chance to rule over the Gunpla in order to serve the Eggman Empire. Cziommer Murakumo initially refused to believe that but when Innominat demonstrated his power by killing Misaki's Mother and destroying both the Gunpla Shingyo School and the inn and threatens to take Misaku hostage Cziommer Murakumo takes sides with him in exchange of rescuing Misaki. Innominat presents him the ultimate gunpla, the Superior Dragon. Cziommer, Sei, Reiji, and Mao have been chosen to participate in the Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament. Meanwhile, outside Japan, a series of qualifying tournaments have been underway in other countries to select players for the World Tournament. Among them are Ricardo Fellini of Italy, Luang Dallara of Thailand, and the Renato brothers of Argentina. Fellini's rival Greco Logan, a World Tournament veteran, is considered the favorite to represent America. But an unexpected ambush awaits him in the final round of the qualifying tournament. When the young prodigy Nils Nielsen, known as the Early Genius, reveals the hidden power of his Gunpla, the Sengoku Astray, it will shake the arena. Greco Logan calls Ricardo Fellini about the defeat of the world tournament champion, around the world, other fighters such as Mao, Thailand champion Luang Dallara and the Renato brothers react differently to the stunning defeat of 6th GBWC Champion Carlos Kaiser, not just by anyone but by a mysterious young girl, Aila Jyrkiäinen . No one, not even PPSE, can find out any information on her. =Part 2= During the final battle of the World Tournament's first day, a PPSE works team entered the tournament, thanks to the sponsor's special rules. The name of its fighter is Meijin Kawaguchi, and Sei and Reiji are certain that another friendly rival has appeared. The tournament then enters its second period, a Battle Royal elimination match among all the players. An enormous diorama unfolds, and 90 Gunpla begin a fierce battle. The GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam launches into space, where it is quickly approached by the GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh. Fortunately, Mao wants to team up with Sei and Reiji to increase their chances for survival. Unfortunately, the next fighter they run into is less friendly, as Luang's ZM-D11GRB Abigorbine attacks them both. In the ensuing fight, Reiji manages to absorb a single shot from the Abigorbine, but a barrage of missiles launched at the same time damage the shield, preventing it from absorbing any more. More missiles knock the Star Build Strike out of orbit, and Luang chooses to leave while Mao chases after the plummeting Build Strike. Down in a city, several other mobile suits are locked in a brutal free-for-all. Meijin is also fighting through the city when he is ambushed by three DOM Troopers, whom he quickly dispatches. In space Aila and the NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon continues to be untouchable, while Nils prefers to keep a low profile in a forest, only destroying those who come after him. Cziommer Murakumo and his Superior Kaiser are able to make full use of Plavsky Particles in his special abilities to unleash with very little effort, capture and corrupted the Sengoku Astray, negating the Particle Fa Jin in the process. In the desert, Ricardo pilots his Wing Gundam Fenice atop the Meteor Hopper, using his Buster Rifle to defeat a squad of competitors who tried to gang up on him. As he tries to mug for Kirara up in the announcers' booth, bombs rain down on the Wing Fenice from above. Ricardo is shocked to see a massive Gaw Attack Carrier soaring overhead. At the controls is Rainer Cziommer, whom is nursing a serious grudge against Ricardo for seducing his girlfriend the year before. Ricardo claims the lady came on to him, but Rainer is having none of it. High above, the Star Build Strike has descended to the Earth-side battlefield above the desert zone. Sei notes that while the Absorb Shield is inoperable, it has enough power for a single discharge. They note the battle going on below them, and that the Fenice is being targeted. Meanwhile, the Cziommer reveals his hand, in and around the Gaw are another half-dozen mobile suits, all controlled by Gunpla fighters whom have lost lovers to Ricardo's "Open Door Policy". The six mobile suits descend to get their revenge, but half their number get wiped out from above as the Star Build Strike attacks, giving Fellini a chance to counterattack. But a OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon and G-M1F Bandit both prove to be strong opponents once the surprise has worn off. Meanwhile, Chairman Mashita has arrived at his room to watch the battle, which just happens to be focusing on the Desert battle. When he sees that Reiji is the Star Build Strike's pilot, Mashita is so shocked that he spills his wine onto his crotch, to the surprise of Allan and Baker. Mentally, Mashita's mind races wondering what Reiji is doing "on this world". Back on the battlefield, Reiji is locked in midair battle with the Epyon while the Bandit has the Wing Fenice pinned with it's Buster Rifle just out of reach. A triumphant Cziommer tries to crush the Fenice underneath the Gaw's huge mass. Ricardo manages to partially free himself using the Fenice's head vulcans, giving him just enough reach to grab his rifle and take out the Bandit. But the Gaw proves impervious to the Buster Rifle... but not to the Satellite Cannon of the Gundam X Maoh, which has finally reached the battlefield while searching for Reiji and Sei. The destruction of the Gaw provides Reiji with enough of a distraction to destroy the Epyon, finally ending the confrontation. But before the three Gundam fighters can celebrate their victory, the ground begins to shake as a gigantic fully-armed MS-06F Zaku II steps onto the battlefield but was corrupted and captured by the Cziommer Murakumo whom was praised by the thunderous applause from the audience. Shortly after this the Round is terminated, as the required number of contestants had been eliminated. Nils found himself wanting to pay Cziommer Murakumo back for stealing his "perfect" Gunpla. Reiji leaves the hotel to buy food, and meets Aila who gives him several meat buns in return for the money he gave her after stealing her own bun. Reiji refuses the buns as they are cold, Aila having waited for him for some time after buying them, but Aila tries to force him to accept the gift out of a need to have no debts with anyone. Some passerby thugs taunt them as lovers and specifically bother Aila by demeaning her, causing her to fight them. Reiji prevents her from going into the fight and decides to engage the thugs himself, and while he was apparently successful in driving them away, it came at the cost of having his right hand and arm damaged by a baseball bat one of the thugs carried. =Part 3= The World Tournament enters its third period, which consists of one-on-one battles using only the original weapons prepared by the tournament organizers. Nobody will know what the weapons are until the battle begins. Although confused by the unfamiliar weapons, the top fighters win their battles, one after another. Sei and Reiji's opponent is the Thai representative Luang Dallara, a top champion of the tournament. Sei and Reiji have no choice but to win their next battle. But their opponent in the final period turns out to be the Italian champion Ricardo Fellini, who has been undefeated up through the seventh period. Whatever the results of this last qualifier, his qualification for the tournament finals is already decided. Now Fellini wonders whether he should give Sei and Reiji their victory, and preserve his own machine, by deliberately losing, or...? With mixed emotions, Fellini confronts the Star Build Strike. Sei explains that Ricardo means to win the match, even if it mean losing the Fenice. The Star Build Strike's frame glows blue, and manages to dodge the Fenice's attacks. Both units tear each other down until both are left without their respective heads and one arm. The Fenice and Strike punch into each other for one last strike, and both are left immobile, resulting in a draw. Cziommer Murakumo, who as possessed by Innominat encounters the Gunpla mafia C in his Official Gunpla Battle Referee form albeit with his samurai armor. Cziommer congratulates C for 36 crimes upon which made a pun saying that only "I" have the brains to rule the battlefield. With C arrested, Darth Baron recruits him to the Eggman Empire, promoting to first lieutenant by orders of Emperor Eggman. A bearded stranger then appears, saying that he noticed that this was Reiji's first time buying Gunpla. After the bearded stranger greets Reiji, he then proceeds to pick out the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam for Reiji, launching into a monologue revealing all the details of the MS. He then notices Aila hiding behind a shelf chooses the SDV-04 Command Gundam for her. The bearded stranger then puts them through a thorough Gunpla assembly, in which he begins a soldier-like personality, insisting that both Reiji and Aila refer to him as sir. The stranger then begins the assembly process, which begins with Aila doing it properly while Reiji makes a few mistakes like putting parts together without polycaps, putting stickers on wrong, and attempting to cut the parts from the sprue frame as close to the parts as possible, just to name a few. In the break time between battle, The Renato Brothers commented that many fans only care about Cziommer Murakumo, Tar and War Renato, but they decided to brush it off, instead focusing on tuning their gunpla so they can defeat the three and humiliate them. Meanwhile Cziommer Murakumo, Tar and War Renato have to team up and combine the the equipment of the Gunpla in order to win the tournament. The night before the match, the Renato brothers finish their work on their Gunpla. During the match, the GM Sniper K9 battles against the Superior Kaiser and the Tar and War Renato's BN-876β Hot Scramble Gundam. The Renatos proclaim that Cziommer doesn't deserve to be the Meijin and that through their "war", they'll defeat him. As the GM Sniper K9 moved in for the kill, the Hot Scramble Gundam fired up its thrusters and unleashed it's funnels . The GM Sniper K9 was shredded to pieces due to the attack. As a last ditch effort, the Hound rushes head-on to destroy the Superior Dragon, but is quickly destroyed the Superior Dragon and the Hot Scramble Gundam raising its fist in victory and Cziommer and the Tar Brothers are champions of the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship. =Part 4= After the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship, Akazoo puts his betrayal in motion. He commissions the Keaton robber baron Halthor to steal the Goronu, the artefact used by Ganondorf to raise the Stalfos in the Gerudo Wars; has Azrily steal the Malmord, an ancient Sheikah pocket prison; and summons Agitha to inform the Gohma. His initial betrayal is successful as the Gohma overwhelm the Hylian garrison, allowing Akazoo to capture Princess Zelda. Akazoo then leaves Maigetsu and Kidori in charge of the Gohma while he and Azrily head to Halthor's hideout in the Vigjaro Glade to barter the captured Princess for the Goronu. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Bluster Kong **Dixie Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Tiny Kong **Funky Kong **Lanky Kong **Swanky Kong **Karate Kong **Kong Fu **Monkey Kong **Ninja Kong **Swanky Kong **Dread Kong **Eddie the Mean Old Yeti *Honda Family **Tetramaru **Katsuya **Kyoko **Tohru *Sohma Family **Okami **Ritsu **Kana **Akira **Akito **Kazuma **Kunimitsu **Hatsuharu **Isuzu **Kagura **Kyo **Ayame **Yuki **Kureno **Shigure **Hiro **Hatori **Kisa **Momiji **Momo **Sora **Riku **Ren *Prince Yuki Fan Club **Motoko **Mai Gotou **Minami **Mio *Izumo Tribe **Kimi **Rika **Saki **Megumi **Machi Kuragi **Sawa *Lee Family **Billy **Jimmy *Power Corps **Marian **Dulton **Burnov **Ranzou **Amon *Brielle Family **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **NiGHTS **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh **Azalea **Joe **Helen **Kid **Putts **Grace **Gene **Sherry **Ken **Lisa **Maple *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Banten **Akatsuki Rokujou **Asahi Rokujou **Miharu Rokujou **Tobari **Kouichi Aizawa *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Mr. Goldo **Souza **Albert **Djem **Kafk **Elle **Rops **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Gensou **Pamoon **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Danny **Kardio **Laila **Yopopo **Ponygon **Momon **Apollo **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Tsao-Lon **Pamoon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *World Three **Lord Wily **Professor **Takeo **Viddy **Saiko **Noboru **Joe Mach **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot **Ito Satoru Roppo **Blackbeard **Vic *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Plue **Musica **Griffin **Let **Ruby **Julia **Belnika **Tanchimo **Rosa *Ray Barrier City **Solasido Sharpner **Remi **Fua *Raregroove Kingdom **Ocean Raregroove **Aoi Akira *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Shoichi *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma *SOL Technologies **Kitamura **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Shuko Kido **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari **Ms. Yuri **Anetta **Al Ferry Kunio Kurogane **Eguchi Meijin **Feng-Tian **Mr. Press **Princess Pride **Higashidani family ***Kamishimoemon ***Uki ***Sanosuke ***Ota **Six Comrades ***Yukishiro Enishi ***Sargent Banjin ***Otowa ***Gein ***Yatsume ***Kujiranami *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji *Oniwabanshū **Oguni Ayame **Aoshi *Shinsengumi **Saitō Hajime **Banten ***Akatsuki Rokujou ***Asahi Rokujou ***Miharu Rokujou ***Tobari ***Kouichi Aizawa **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Wizeman the Wicked **NiGHTS **Reala *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Kafk **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Roberto **Lance **Gensou **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Ponygon **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Demolt **Pamoon **Tsao-Lon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan **FreezeMan **PharaohMan **ShadowMan **KnightMan **CutMan **JunkMan **SearchMan **BlizzardMan **CosmoMan **LaserMan **CloudMan **ShadeMan **MagnetMan **AirMan **Zero **SwordMan **GravityMan **JudgeMan **ElementMan **CircusMan **Colonel **ChargeMan **BubbleMan **DustMan **Colonel **Iris *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Tyris Flare **Gilius Thunderhead **Death Adder **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Huldulk Kusanagi **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit **Ax Battler *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Planet Zi **Unaligned ***Van ***Irvine ***Elisi Linette ***Dr. D ***Zeke ***Viola ***Stinger ***Maria ***Rosa ***Nichalo **Helic Kingdom ***Camford ***Ford ***Krueger ***Rob ***O'Connell **Guylos Empire ***Ruldolph ***Thomas ***Karl ***Prozen ***Hardin ***Marcus ***Rease ***Raven **Mach Storm ***RD ***Helmut ***Sigma ***Hop ***Sweet ***Amy ***Matt ***Dan **PKB ***Gummie ***Deed ***Ciao **Savage Hammer ***Sandra ***Blake ***Luke ***Luke Gekko **Vareth's Team ***Vareth ***Sabre ***Dart **Blitz Team ***Bit Cloud ***Leena ***Brad ***Jamie ***Steve **Tobita Club ***Kouya ***Jirou ***Kuroudo ***Kyousuke ***Tobita ***Kaoru ***Shunsuke ***Yukihiko Asimori *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Pescan Orochi **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Yuki Heiwajima ***Shizuo Heiwajima ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Paul Knuckles Gekko **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Murakumo Gekko **Queen Pesca VIII **Solomon **Yugi **Joey **Tristan **Téa Gardner **Seto Kaiba **Mokuba **Mai **Shadi **Rebecca **Vivian Wong **Zigfried von Schroeder **Leonhart von Schroeder **Ishizu **Marik **Duke **Paradox Brothers ***Para ***Dox **Mako Tsunami **Odion *Returning Characters **Fairy Tail ***Natsu ***Happy ***Wendy ***Lucy ***Erza ***Gray *New Characters **Ancient Minister **Mishima Zaibatsu ***Mazurka ***Heihachi ***Ganryu ***Dr. Abel ***Lee Chaolan/Violet ***Anna ***Bruce ***Claudio ***Tougou ***Nina **King of the Iron Fist crew ***Miguel Caballero Rojo ***Baek ***Steve Fox ***Law ***Feng ***Asuka ***Paul Phoenix ***Katrina ***Ling ***Hwoarang ***Lars ***Alisa ***Lili ***Leo ***Shaheen **Sub Sacred Masked Beasts ***Shigen Naoe ***Shinnosuke Kagami ***Okina no Genbu **Team Samurai ***Kojiroh Sanada ***Keiichiro Washizuka ***Kaori Sanda **Team China ***Shun'ei ***Meitenkun **Peace Pirates ***Love Heart ***Earth Justice ***Raiko Tanaka ***Zack Meat **Build Fighters ***Toru Satsuki ***Shiro Kyoda ***Katsumi Kawaguchi ***Sei ***Aria von Reiji Asuna ***Tatsuya Yuuki ***Alia ***China ***Monta Gonda ***Fellini ***Susumu ***Gyanko ***Tateo ***Shimon ***Mamoru ***Mr. Ral ***Kirara ***Chinan ***Mao Yasaka ***Kato ***Misaki ***Nils Nielsen ***Gawain ***Greco ***Carlos Kaiser ***Mario Renato ***Julio ***Takeshi Iroi ***Caroline ***Rainer Cziommer ***Cziommer Murakumo ***Haru Irei ***Kenta ***Rina ***Koji ***Boris Schauer ***Tatsu ***Yana ***Lady Kawaguchi Trivia The Episode is based on Gundam Build Fighters Try. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon